An Alternate Universe Story
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Strange power surges threat the wizarding world and the golden trio have no choice but to go to Snape for help. Nothing turns out as planned when Ron and Snape get sucked down into a different world and meet their counterparts-exotic dancers.
1. Power Surges

_**Chapter 1: Power Surges**_

(A.K.A: _Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours it stupid._)

It was a cold day in July when Ron agreed to go talk to Snape for Harry and Hermione about why the hell there was a cold day in July and whether they should be worried about it.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true, but Ron thought it should be. He had to have a good reason to willingly waltz into the dungeons after he'd spent six years trying to avoid them, not to mention helping take out you-know-who in the hopes that he'd eventually be rid of the greasy git for good. Harry and Hermione owed him big time for this one. Ron wasn't the type to put himself through such torture just so his sister and two best friends could go on a double date without him when they should have been helping him solve this case anyways.

The wizarding world had been experiencing strange surges of power in seemingly random places for the last few months and no one could figure out where it was coming from. There were rumors going around that the Dark Lord was returning, but so far there was no actual proof. The ministry had everyone from aurors to unspeakables trying to figure it out. Kingsley, the minister of magic, had put him, Harry, and Hermione on it a month ago but they weren't any closer to solving the mystery than anyone else was. So Hermione thought it would be a bloody wicked idea to send Ronald Weasley to ask Severus Snape for help. Why she thought Snape would listen to him of all people was as much of a mystery as what was causing the power surges. As a matter of fact, this meeting would probably cause more power surges than it prevented. Ron groan out loud and knocked on the door to the office of the man he had hoped would just die…or at least be sent to Azkaban, but had been labeled a 'hero' instead.

"Enter," Said the familiar voice that Ron had hoped to never hear again.

Determined not to allow Snape to get a single insult in, Ron started in on him the second he opened the door, leaving it open behind him just in case he needed to make a quick exit, which he probably would. It wouldn't surprise him one bit.

"Look Snape, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here so why don't we get straight to the point? I need to know if your master plans on coming back from the dead any time soon."

"I suppose you're the dolt Miss Granger chose as her last minute replacement for the meeting we were supposed to have half an hour ago?" Severus sneers, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You're late Mr. Weasley. You haven't changed in the slightest."

"Yeah, well, you haven't either, you greasy old git." Ron retorts.

"Ah, is that any way to ask your, and I quote, 'last chance at solving this case' for help? That doesn't encourage me to oblige you at all. Also, I don't appreciate that reference you made to my past. My name was cleared of all charges. If you place such an accusation again, this meeting that I am no longer obliged to have will end." Severus states calmly, standing up and moving to the other side of his desk. "Try again, Weasley. More _professionally_…if that's within your ability."

"Alright…By the authority of the Ministry of Magic, I demand that you tell me whether or not your sorry arse is working with your little deatheater mates to take over the wizarding world." Ron obliges mockingly.

"Well, that's closer." Severus shrugs. "I'd have thought they'd have taught you in the auror training program how to properly ask for assistance from your superiors…then again, I am talking to a _Weasley_, aren't I?"

"I'm warning you, Snape! You better give me some answers or I'll-"

"You'll what, Mr. Weasley? Arrest me? Upon what grounds? Wounding your inflated ego?" Severus cuts him off, "I'm sure they'll believe the word of the auror who tried to arrest the Minister of Magic over the word of someone who has been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class just a few years ago."

"Yeah, well, they'll forget all about that little incident, which wasn't my fault anyways, when I bring in the psychopath who's been causing all that weird stuff to happen." Ron counters.

"And when it continues to happen, you'll lose your job for putting the wrong man into Azkaban." Severus adds, "Then I shall be labeled a hero, yet again, for ridding our world of the worst auror it has ever seen. Really, that's not necessary, Mr. Weasley. The first time the Ministry begged my forgiveness was quite enough."

Ron starts for his wand but pauses mid way, taking a deep breath and struggling to contain the rage that was inevitably built up in him whenever Snape was around. No wonder you-know-who found him useful. Luckily, Ron's training had prepared him for this sort of thing, helping him learn to control his temper.

"Look, Snape, I didn't come here to argue with you. I didn't want to come here at all, but Hermione has got it in her head that you can somehow help us. Just tell me you can't and I'll be on my way," Ron requests, gritting his teeth while forcing a smile on his face that looked more like a grimace.

"But, , I don't know whether or not I can help you…and I've been trying to cut back on lying since I killed Dumbledore." Snape answers innocently.

"You admitted it!" Ron declares excitedly.

"I never denied it," Severus smirks.

"Go…" Ron's mind went blank, as it often did in Snape's presence, and he yelled the first thing that popped into his head, "fall in a hole!"

Ron turns around and makes for the door, but freezes as the jars lining the shelves on Snape's wall start to shake.

"What have you done?" Severus demands furiously, pulling out his wand and trying several different spells to make them stop. None of them work, and a moment later the jars start falling off and the floor starts shaking as well.

"What? I didn't do anything! You're the great, powerful wizard with the First Class Order of Merlin!" Ron accuses, terrified. He draws his wand and moves towards Snape in an attempt to get away from the walls. "I knew it had something to do with you!" Ron yells, just as the floor gives way beneath him. He grabs Snape's arm to keep from falling, but ends up pulling Snape down into the dark hole with him.

Minerva looks up from her dinner as the Great Hall starts shaking. As the students started panicking she started to stand up, but hesitated when the shaking stopped. She sat back down as the hall filled with chatter, but grew calm again.

"Hmm…that was interesting."


	2. Meanwhile

Chapter 2 Meanwhile in a completely different world…

Called Delyrium, things were getting a bit sticky. Delyrium was divided up into five realms. Each realm consisted of several different kingdoms, but was watched over by a single fairy. Of course, there was supposedly a King and Queen Fairy, but nobody ever saw them so the five caretakers are all that's really important right now. The caretakers weren't willing caretakers. Possible fairies were marked as infants by the King and Queen fairies while no one was looking, and then the caretakers of that time would eventually take one of them as an apprentice. The apprentices would be taken from their parents at the age of three, and they would never see each other again. In all of the realms except for the black one, the parents would be given the promise that, in exchange for their child, they would never have an unmet need. However, in the Black Magic Realm, the fairies were supposed to steal the apprentice away while no one was looking and promise the parents nothing gin return. It pissed Nyx, the Black Magic fairy, off to no end. It was no wonder everyone in her realm was either miserable, villainous, or both. And she was expected to keep them in line?

The previous Black Magic fairy had promised her that, eventually, she would grow accustomed to the requirement of her position, but so that was a lie. She wanted out. And in ten minutes, when she changed her name to Nebraska, Nebraska would want out as well. She and two of her fellow fairies, Daisy of the human realm and Alice of the realm of Outcasts, had been planning their escape for years. The other two fairies, Giles of the realm of witchcraft and wizardry and Tuley of the Elven Realm, didn't understand it, but they were men. Nebraska didn't expect them to understand anything about women. Sure, there were perks to the position, such as immortality and the ability to get almost whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it, but there were so many rules limiting what she was allowed to want that it hardly mattered. She couldn't do anything she wanted to do. There were too many responsibilities. She wanted to quit. And in ten minutes when she changed her name to Cleopatra, Cleopatra would also want to quit. Unfortunately for Cleopatra, there were also rules concerning quitting.

In order to be able to retire she had to have a sixteen year old apprentice who was ready to take over the job of fairy for the Black Magic Realm, and she had to be engaged to a Prince of one of the Black Magic kingdoms. Cleopatra had an assistant. Her name was Candice. She was nine. Daisy of the Humans and Alice of the outcasts also had apprentices. Daisy's apprentice, Lysander, was eleven, and Alice's apprentice, Ginger, was five. As for being engaged to a prince…well, there were also rules against falling in love. Cleopatra couldn't bring herself to be with anyone for any reason other than love, and so long as she was a fairy, she wasn't allowed to fall in love.

It wasn't as though she hadn't tried to beg the King and Queen fairies to release her from her duties. The five fairies had ways of communicating with them even though they never saw them. She had written her message, a plead for release, onto a piece of paper, folded it seven times, kissed it, and tossed it into the fireplace. Once the paper had turned to ashes, the message would magically be delivered to the King and Queen, who would then decide whether or not the message was worth replying to. Cleopatra had done it several times, but had only ever gotten one reply. When she had awoken the next day a piece of parchment had been placed on the floor of her fireplace with a note saying (insert real name here) would have to remain fairy of the Black Magic realm until all the requirements had been met. Cleopatra had then abandoned her real name and began to change it at least once a week…or whenever she was angry about it, such as now. (Insert real name) was no longer fairy of the Black Magic realm, Cleopatra was now fairy of the Black Magic realm. And in ten minutes, Discord would be fairy of the Black Magic realm. She had vowed to curse anyone who ever used her real name, which was why she now referred to her real name as (insert real name here). It wouldn't do for her to have to curse herself. Damn her parents, who she couldn't remember because she had been stolen from her crib at such a young age, for giving her that name. Damn the King and Queen for marking her so that her mentor, who's name had been Ceaser, could force her to be his apprentice…

"Nyx?" a small voice coming from behind her questioned.

Discord turned and started to snap at whoever had interrupted her silent ranting, but broke off at the sight of her apprentice. "Yes, sweetie?" She answers, moving to straighten Candice's wavy black hair.

At the time she had wanted to get choosing her apprentice out of the way. She had taken the first marked child that she had come across…but now it was different. She had raised Candice from the age of three, and even though they looked nothing alike, at some point during the past six years she had come to see Candice as her daughter. She no longer simply wanted to quit. She wanted to quit and take Candice with her…which was a problem that she didn't want to think about until she absolutely had to.

"Do I look ok for the meeting?" Candice asks, turning in a circle.

Candice was short for her age, standing only waist high to Nyx, who was also short for her age. Candice's long, wavy black hair fell half way down her back and she had the fairest skin and bluest eyes that Nyx had ever seen. Nyx had short blond hair and normal blue eyes. They also dressed different. Candice was wearing a flowy white dress under a black jacket. Nyx was wearing a hoodie and the same pajamas she had gone to bed in last night.

"You look fine, Candice, as always." Nyx laughs, "And its Monday so I have to change my name again. It's Discord this time, ok?"

"Alight…Discord?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Two guys just fell past the window."


	3. A Whole New World

Chapter 3 A whole new world…might not be so great after all.

By the time Ron came to his senses, Snape was dusting off his robes, studying his surroundings.

"What…what happened?" Ron asks, rubbing his head.

"I believe, Mr. Weasley, that we have, as you so kindly requested, fallen into a hole. As to where we are now, I haven't the slightest idea. Why don't you tell me?"

Ron's face was blank in confusion for a moment, but then a terrified expression came over him.

"Oh no! Oh no! This can't happen!" Ron exclaims, panicking. "Maybe to you, but not to me! I have so much to live for!"

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think panicking will-" Severus starts to scold him, but Ron cuts him off.

"No! You don't understand! I was hoping you'd rot in hell!" Ron explains quickly, "You pulled me down into hell, Snape! And you always insisted you were on our side! If you really were on our side, you wouldn't have pulled me into hell, would you? And look! I'm starting to rot!"

Snape looks at the arm Ron was holding up for him to see. Dirt was stuck to it and gradually falling off.

"First of all, Mr. Weasley, if you would calm down I'm certain you would realize that is dirt stuck to your arm, not a sign that you are starting to rot. Furthermore, if this is your idea of hell, then you must hate your life…because this doesn't look too different from our world. Finally, _you_ pulled _me _into the hole, not the other way around." Severus snaps, resisting the urge to hex some sense into the boy.

Ron's expression goes blank again as he stares at Snape before gazing out over his surroundings for the first time. They had landed softly next to an old mansion. The dead grass was thin, patches of it spread far apart. Ron had landed in a patch of dark colored dirt. The sky was dark and cloudy. The ground was perfectly flat. They could see a city rising up in the distance. It didn't look like the sort of hell Ron had imagined, but they certainly weren't at Hogwarts anymore.

"Where are we?" Ron asks, dusting the dirt off of his arm.

"You are in the Black Magic Realm and you have just trespassed on the property of the Black Magic fairy. Who the hell are you and what the hell makes you think you have the right to fall past my window?" A young woman with short blond pigtails and blue eyes demands.

She stood a few inches taller than Ron and was wearing a grey hoodie, blue flannel pajamas, and old sneakers…but somehow still managed to look as though she could send them to hell if she wanted to. A little girl with wavy black hair and vibrant blue eyes trailed her. The little girl in the white dress and black jacket looked more fairylike than the woman did.

"Black magic realm?" Severus questions guardedly.

The woman sighs, "I don't have time for this. Who sent you? Giles? Don't tell me it was Tuley or I'll have to hex your bits off and send them to him. I promised him I would the next time he sent his servants to fetch me."

"We're from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How do we get back?" Ron asks before Snape can reply. "Can we just apparate out of here?" Ron turned on his heel as though trying to apparate away.

The woman laughs, "Do I look stupid to you? Everyone knows that apparition has been banned from all five realms of Delyrium. Everyone also knows that Hogwarts was the first place Hermione Granger destroyed with her Super Anti-Misery Weapon. That girl was a pain in my fairy arse. I had to erase her memory completely before she would forget about her "Mercy Crusade" as she liked to call it."

"Excuse me?" Snape demands sharply. They had just come from Hogwarts. It couldn't possibly have been destroyed in that short of a time period…unless they had somehow been sent into the future…

The little girl tugs on the back of her hoodie.

"Yes, Candice?" she asks, immediately turning her attention to the child.

"I don't think they know what you're talking about." Candice tells her, her gaze flickering between the strange men and Discord.

Candice had the special ability of being able to sense when people where being dishonest, even when they didn't straight out lie. She could sense honesty or the lack thereof in their actions or reactions.

"You're not from around here are you?" Discord asks in amusement. "You're in for a surprise. What am I supposed to do with you? What do you think, my little apprentice?"

"We have to take them to the meeting. It has to be decided through the council of fairies because it's not specifically related to our realm." Candice replies, quoting almost directly from the handbook.

"Spoken like a true fairy," Discord mutters, rolling her eyes. The girl was right though. She had to take them to the meeting…and then she could do whatever she wanted to with them. Ok, we're either going to do this the easy way or the hard way. You're coming to the meeting with us. You can either take our hands and fly there with us, or we can carry you. Personally, I would prefer that you cooperated."

"We have to figure out a way to get back to Hogwarts!" Ron objects.

"The hard way it is." Discord licked a finger towards them and black lightning bolts flew out of her finger and struck them both in the chest. A black cloud consumed them and when it cleared two little maltese puppies were standing where the two men used to be. They would still be able to speak human, just in case she needed to talk to them, but they would be more fun to carry as puppies.

The red one, the one on the left, was laughing heartily. "She turned you into a puppy!" It barked.

The black one glared at him, "You're a mutt, too, you idiot!"

"Actually, you're both purebred maltese." Discord counters, picking them up by the scruff of their necks. He handed the dark one to Candice. "Before you ask, the answer is yes, we might be able to keep them."

Discord slipped the red puppy under her arm. Candice mimicked her and took her hand as they flew off towards the fairy headquarters building.

"I hate you, Weasley!" The black puppy barked angrily.

"Hush! Be a good puppy! "Candice scolded him.


	4. Waiting

Chapter 4 Waiting

_What happens while the other fairies are waiting on the Black Magic fairy to show up._

The Fairy Headquarters building was a two story house in the center of the five realms. It was surrounded and protected by magic and a water world fills with a variety of terrifying creatures, such as merpeople who attempted to seduce you into approaching them so that they could pull you under and see how long you could hold your breath before you passed out. The merpeople were the peaceful ones. Luckily everything that lived in the lake respected and obeyed the fairies. Unluckily, the apprentices didn't count as fairies. The creatures' reactions to them were unpredictable. For example, the merpeople were too afraid of Lysander to attempt to seduce him, but the magical talking piranhas were always threatening to eat Candice.

Four of the fairies were already waiting in the meeting room for Nyx to arrive so that they could begin. Tuley was the Fairy of the Elven realm. He was never seen wearing anything other than green robes and brown shoes. The green was to mimic the color of his magic. He stood at five foot nine. His wavy, light brown hair fell just long enough to cover his pointy ears, and sometimes his silver eyes. Tuley of the Elves was an arrogant bastard. No one was sure whether it was because he had to be in order to get along with the elves, or if he was just that way naturally. Well, Giles probably knew, but any time someone asked him about it, he changed the subject.

Giles was the Fairy of the Realm of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He, unlike Tuley, didn't feel the need to show off the color of his magic, which was red, through the use of his clothing. He normally wore dark colored sweaters and slacks. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. Giles was the eldest fairy among the five of them. Discord had thrown him his 34th birthday party just last week. He'd been a fairy since he was sixteen years old, when his mentor, Cynthia, had been killed by a dark sorceress. He remembered that day well. Caesar had also nearly been killed. It had been he and Discord that had rendered the dark sorceress powerless and captured her. Giles never had the heart to tell her that the evil sorceress had been her mother. Caesar hadn't had the heart to kill the sorceress. It had been Discord's idea to put her in the abyss, a fairy prison where only the worst offenders were sent. A place where no one could age or die, but simultaneously took away any pleasure anyone could get out of life. There were no walls or fences to keep the prisoners in, just magic. Whenever a prisoner attempted to cross the boundaries they ended up on the other side of the town. Fairies could send people there but weren't allowed to cross the boundaries themselves. Once a prisoner of the abyss, always a prisoner of the abyss.

Everyone looked up as Discord and her apprentice walked in, each carrying a small dog.

"Since when do we bring pets to our meetings?" Tuley demands, raising his nose at the dogs. He was obviously a cat person.

"We are not their pets!" The red dog that Discord was holding yells.

"Oh king and queen of the fairies, they're human!" Daisy, the fairy of the human realm, gasps. Daisy had shoulder length blond hair with black tips. Her brown eyes looked terrified as Discord and Candice placed the dogs on the table. Daisy was slightly taller than Discord and had a bigger build. She, like Tuley, was into the habit of wearing the color of her magic. Each fairy's magic always came out in the same color. Human Fairy magic was blue. Daisy was wearing blue jeans, blue shoes, a blue flowy top, blue bracelets, and a blue barrette in her hair. Her apprentice, Lysander, was going through a black leather phase.

Alice, the fairy of the realm of outcasts, had violet magic. Alice had long auburn hair and green eyes. She wore blue jeans and tank tops. As did her apprentice, Ginger, who was sitting in the chair next to her, which was supposed to be Discord's place at the table.

"Hi, Lysander, Ginger." Candice greeted them with a smile. She tugged on Snape's ear. "Aren't they so adorable!"

Severus snapped at her and she jerked her hand back.

"Who are they?" Giles questions curiously. He waves his hand in their direction and red darts hit them, transforming them back into humans.


	5. Deciding Their Fate

Chapter 5 Deciding Their Fate

_Ron always wondered what it felt like to be fought over. He doesn't like it. Neither does Snape._

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron yells angrily as he and Snape crawl off the table. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Your superiors," Tuley answers arrogantly, standing up. "We are the five fairies and three fairy apprentices of Delyrium! The peacekeepers and rule makers of all five realms, and you are standing in the business room of our headquarters! I'm sure Nyx has a very reasonable excuse for your presence in what is meant to be a _confidential _meeting."

"They fell onto my estate this morning. I was already late so I brought them with me. Besides, it's against the rules to make independent decisions regarding anything that's not strictly related to my realm." She answers, "And my name is Discord. I'm not sure who Nyx is, but she must be really important to you for you to accidently mistake me for her."

"Which realm are you from?" Giles asks the two outsiders.

"We're from Hogwarts." Ron answers before Severus can say anything. Severus glares at him.

"We are not from a 'realm'," Severus interrupts, "Where we are from there are no realms. There is simply the wizarding world and the muggle world."

"I am the fairy of the realm of witchcraft and wizardry…however, I'm not sure I understand that bit about no realms." Giles frowns, "The entirety of Delyrium is split up into the five realms. What are your names?"

Tuley sits down in graceful annoyance. It was just like Giles to take over the interrogation. He must think that, since he was the oldest, he had the right to take charge…eventually Tuley would have to put him in his place.

Ron starts to answer but Severus cuts him off. "We are not familiar with your type of fairy."

"There is only one type of fairy," Giles answers, confused, "There is one fairy, a caretaker, for each of the five realms. My name is Giles. As I said before, I am the fairy of the realm of witchcraft and wizardry. Nyx…forgive me, Discord, the fairy who brought you here, is the fairy of the Black Magic Realm. Tuley, here, is-"

Tuley cuts him off, offended that Giles would try to introduce him. He could introduce himself. "I am the fairy of the Elven Realm, loyal servant of the King and Queen Fairies."

Daisy rolls her eyes, "I'm Daisy, the fairy of the human realm."

"Alice, of the realm of outcasts." Alice says, studying Severus intently. Shocked by how familiar he looked. She wondered if he was anything like the man he was identical to.

"The realm of Outcasts?" Severus questions.

"Ah-It's our turn to question, isn't it?" Alice smiles at him, "You know who we are, but you haven't properly introduced yourselves yet."

"I'm Ron Weasley, auror and order of Merlin first class, and this old git is Severus Snape." Ron answers before Severus could.

"How old are you?" She asks Severus, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, meeting his gaze.

"What is the Realm of Outcasts?" Severus counters.

"Outcasts are humans with special abilities. Some have power over the elements; others have unique physical or mental attributes. My apprentice, for example, drains the energy, and eventually the life, out of anyone that comes in contact with her skin. Her father could control ice and her mother could read and manipulate the thought of people around her. The people of my realm are powerful…but cursed at the same time. Ginger will never be able to touch or be touched by any living thing. Others have no control over their abilities." Alice explains, "It's very…complicated."

"It's rude to ask people how old they are…and I don't see how my age is of any relevance. Care to try again?" Severus replies.

"If you're not from any of the five realms, how did you get onto Discord's estate?" Daisy questions.

"We were in his office when a hole opened up in the floor. He threw me down into it and somehow we ended up where she found us." Ron answers quickly, trying to sound important.

Severus lifts an eyebrow.

"Then…you somehow opened up a portal into the Realm of Black Magic?" Alice asks, directing her question towards Severus.

"No. We had a disagreement. Mr. Weasley, suffering from a severely limited vocabulary, thought it would sound clever to tell me to go fall in a hole. Said hole formed in the middle of my office. Mr. Weasley fell in and pulled me down with him. We fell onto Miss Discord's estate."

"It's just Discord, please. None of us use our last names. It's against the rules." Tuley interrupts.

"Well, maybe I like being called 'Miss' Discord." Discord snaps, "Discord isn't my last name, so it doesn't count."

"He used the word Miss, which indicates your last name, so it does count." Tuley insists.

"Up yours!" Discord growls.

"Shouldn't we focus on what to do with our two new friends?" Giles interrupts, "The name violation is a minor offence. Outsiders in our world could present a bigger problem, for us and for them. Our world hasn't exactly been that stable as of late. I'm assuming they're wizards. Why don't we just leave this in my hands?"

"Because they trespassed on my property, which makes them my problem. Besides, Candice wants a new puppy." Discord objects.

"I vote we either throw them into the abyss or kill them. They're obviously not from around here so they shouldn't be a problem for any of us. They'd just get in the way, and we have more important issues to deal with at the moment." Tuley says. "Excuse me?" Severus snarls defensively, clutching his wand, which was still in his pocket.

"I will never agree to such a thing." Alice objects, vouching for them. "If one of us disagrees then idea is either cast out or settled in battle. Do you really want to challenge me, Tuley?"

Tuley glares at her, but doesn't answer.

"I will take them," Alice continues. Since they're not from our world, they can be considered outcasts. I should be the one to help them."

"I will fight with Alice against Tuley, but I think I should be the one to take them. My apprentice is old enough to split the work with me, so it won't be such a problem." Daisy offers.

"It won't be a problem for me either." Alice objects, "I can handle it."

"They trespassed on my property. According to the Fairy Handbook, I have the right to punish them despite whose realm they came from. Therefore, they belong to me." Discord insists.

"It is in the rules…"Tuley agrees, "Technically, they are her problem."

"Of course you would take up with the one most likely to end them quickly. You're a coward Tuley. I will fight with Alice against your vote." Giles replies accusingly.

"I withdraw my vote. My vote now lies with Discord." Tuley snaps.

"Then I will fight Discord for the right to them." Alice declares, standing up. "No one is ending them!"

"Who said I was ending anyone?" Discord objects defensively.

"Hang on a second. Shouldn't we get to choose who helps us?" Ron whines.

"It doesn't exactly sound as though they're planning to 'help' us, does it Mr. Weasley? Or have you not been paying attention?" Severus snaps at him.

"I will help you," Alice assures him. "They can't harm you without fighting me. Fairies have a lot of rules to abide by. How disagreements are settled is one of them."

Tuley sighs, "We need a quick escape for this problem. We still have to figure out what's causing the power surges and how to stop them before things get worse."

"Power surges are happening in our world, too." Ron offers him, "That's probably how we got here. Both of our worlds had a power surge at the same time."

"I withdraw my vote to take care of them. That one talks too much. Giles can have them." Daisy replies, rolling her eyes.

"I talk more than he does!" Discord objects indignantly.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for you either." Daisy grins, "Besides, you just want them because you have a thing for red heads."

"Well, Alice just wants them because she's into the tall, dark, ugly type." Discord counters, "That and because he looks just like-"

"Discord, no!" Alice cuts her off, "Please…I'll hand them over to Giles. He's neutral ground and I have full faith in his ability to handle this reasonably. Just don't pull that card…"

Discord hesitates, "Fine, Giles can play host to them, but I still want to help them."

"We can handle this as a team." Giles suggests, "There are no rules against that, are there, Tuley?"

"Of course not," Tuley mutters bitterly. He had a bad feeling about the outsiders, but he was more curious about whom Discord was about to say the dark one looked like, "Don't pull what card, Alice? There should be no secrets between fairies."

"Up yours, Tuley." Discord answers before Alice can come up with an excuse that would get g=her out of answering. "It's none of your damn business."

"Actually, it is." Tuley insists, "Fairies are supposed to be able to trust each other. How can I trust you if I know you're keeping secrets from me?"

"If fairies are supposed to trust each other, I suppose you'll just have to trust her anyways, won't you?" Giles counters in her defense. "After all, you wouldn't want to go against the Fairy Handbook, would you?"

"I would ne-" Tuley starts to object, looking offended.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Alice pushes, "What do we know about the power surges? The one that happened this evening occurred while someone in my realm was giving birth. The child was born in human form, then the surge happened and he turned into a mini half human half dragon creature."

"We don't know who's causing it, why it's happening, or how to stop it. Actually, we don't really even know what it is. We have failed in our duties! Tuley exclaims dramatically, "The situation must be rectified at once!"

"Shut up, Tuley!" Discord snaps, "Don't be such a drama queen!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone of voice?" Tuley objects, "I am-"

"We know who you are!" The other fairies snap simultaneously.

"You say a similar disturbance is occurring in your world?" Giles questions, turning his attention back to Ron and Snape.

"Yes, and it's my job to figure out how to stop it!" Ron declares proudly.

"It is also Miss Granger and Mr. Potter's job to stop it and look how far you've gotten. "Severus retorts, "You had to come to me for help, and when it happened again you got us both trapped in a completely different world!"

"Perhaps you can help us." Giles requests, "I don't think it's a coincidence that the power surges are occurring between both of our world and you, who are identical to two…friends of ours, have somehow been transported to our world."

"I agree, and I think we should involve Savvy and Ronaldo," Alice adds, "If them being here isn't a coincidence then perhaps who they resemble isn't one either."

"Who is Savvy and Ronaldo?" Tuley demands.

"No one you need concern yourself with. They are old friends of mine and Alice's…and I agree with Alice. We should at least speak with them about the power surges."

"I think it would be interesting to watch them meet each other. Ronaldo would have a hissy fit when he sees a copy of himself wearing such simple clothing." Discord smiles.

"We should house them at my estate. I think they would be more comfortable there." Giles suggests.

"Why thank you, Giles, I would love to move in with you until all of this is sorted out." Discord replies, taking it as an invitation.

"And I as well," Alice agrees.

"I'm not. My realm needs me." Daisy says, glancing at Tuley.

"I'm sure the three of you can handle this on your own." Tuley sighs, "When the King and Queen find out you're harboring outsiders, I'm not going down with you."

"I'm not sure I understand." Severus interrupts, a frown on his face.

"Don't worry," Discord grins, making them extremely discomforted, "you will."


	6. Settling In

Chapter 6 Settling In

After the meeting, Severus and Ron reluctantly followed Giles, Discord, and Alice to what was supposedly the headquarters for the fairy of the wizarding world. Ron was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that they were in an entirely different world, and by the time they had arrived at the house he had decided to make a break for it. Of course, out of the goodness of his heart, he would invite Snape to go with him. It wouldn't be his fault if Snape was too stubborn and stupid enough not to go along with his plan, and Ron would have no problem with telling that to the Minister of Magic when he got back to the wizarding world and Snape didn't.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Weasley. The man called Giles was in front, leading them towards the bright, cheerful looking, two story house. Discord seemed to have taken an interest in Weasley and had taken up walking next to him. The one called Alice was next to Severus, struggling with the decision of whether or not to take a similar interest in him, which Severus didn't appreciate. His instincts told her to watch and wait, using ligillimens to listen in on their thoughts. If he knew what to expect from them, he could manipulate them to his advantage. Alice didn't know what she wanted from him yet. Giles was curious, and Discord was attracted to Weasley, much to Severus's disgust. On one hand, Alice's indecision left him clueless as how to react towards her. On the other hand, he could probably use that against her. He could win her over; convince her that he cared for her…

Weasley was easy to figure out. Weasley had never been fond of him in any sense of the word and had proven on multiple occasions that it would be very poor judgment on Snape's part to place any trust in him whatsoever. Luckily for Severus, Weasley wouldn't know ligillimens from a bezoar and Severus hadn't been met with any resistance at all when he attempted to break into his mind. He was slightly surprised, however, when he discovered that Weasley was planning to escape. He was planning to invite Severus, and was fully expecting Severus to turn him down with some scathing remark. Severus smirked in amusement. He would just have to accept Weasley's invitation. Politely. This would be amusing.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Giles announces, opening the door and standing back so that his four guests could enter in front of him.

"Humble my arse," Discord counters, "Your house is bigger than mine and worth twice as much, thanks to all of your little antique things."

"That's because you've broken most of your collection and I have added to mine. Our homes were worth almost exactly the same before you moved into yours." Giles points out.

"_Used, _I have _used_ most of my collection. The people I've used them on broke them. There's a difference." Discord objects. She turns her attention to Ron, who has a confused expression on his face. "Our homes belong to our jobs. The Black Magic Fairy before me lived in my house, and so did the one before him. The collections we're talking about are magical artifacts that have been brought into the houses over the years. Giles here hasn't found much of a use for his and has opted to add to it instead. I find cool uses for mine, such as taking down overly ambitious dark sorceresses. We all have them though."

"What sort of artifacts?" Severus questions, wondering if he might be able to steal some of them for his own purposes.

"Oh, a variety of things…such as Hermione Granger's anti-misery weapon." Giles answers, "Perhaps I will have a chance to show you before you leave."

"Before we leave?" Ron asks. "Then you are planning on killing us!"

Alice laughs, "No, actually we're planning on sending you back to your world just as soon as we figure out how to do it. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous…for all of us. Giles, I assume I'm staying in the same room I had last time? Or did you want to put me somewhere else?"

"I'll leave that up to you, shall I?" Giles answers, "I know those rooms hold memories for you. I wouldn't want to make you stay there it-"

"The same rooms it is, then." Alice cuts him off, "I'm going to go get settled in and summon Ginger. We will see you at dinner."

"Where did Ginger go?" Discord asks curiously. "She took Candice with her."

"To pick up a few things from my estate. Things I thought we might find useful." Alice answers simply.

"You mean like that photo of you and Savvy?" Discord asks teasingly.

"You could have gotten him killed by mentioning him to Tuley like that!" Alice snaps at her at the reminder of what had been said. "You know the rules!"

"Yes, I know the stupid rules. I wasn't actually trying to get him killed though. It just slipped." Discord replies, which was the closest Discord had ever gotten to apologizing.

"Savvy is the man I resemble, I assume?" Severus questions, hoping to discover information that he could use against her if he needed to.

"You'll meet him sooner or later." Alice nods.

"Probably sooner rather than later knowing you." Discord grins.

"We're just friends now." Alice murmurs, looking down at her hands. "I think I'm going to go fix Ginger up a room next to mine. She and Candice can share a room, if they want to. I know Ginger would like that."

"We can ask them when they get back." Discord agrees.

"I'll get our guests settled in and we can all meet back up in the dining hall for dinner." Giles announces.

Discord nods and the two females disappear down a hallway to their right.

"I have two rooms that would fit you perfectly…I think, judging by the way you look." Giles smiles, "Follow me."

"Judging by the way we look or who we look like?" Ron asks, following Giles up a nearby staircase.

"To be honest I'm going by the men that you resemble." Giles answers, looking back at him.

There was no carpeting that Snape could see, on any portion of the house that they had seen thus far, just a hard grey stone floor that reminded Severus of the dungeons at Hogwarts. The walls and ceiling were bright red. There was no obvious source of light, but the house seemed bright and welcoming.

"In my experience my guests normally prefer to have their own rooms rather than sharing one, so forgive me for not asking first. Would you like to have separate rooms or would you prefer to share one?" Giles questions, leading them down a long hallway.

"Separate," Ron and Snape answer simultaneously.

Giles smiles, pleased, "Brilliant" He moves to the next door on the left and opens. It was decorated completely in black and dark green. The furniture and curtains were black and the walls were green. The ceiling was enchanted similar to the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"This one is mine, I assume?" Severus questions.

Giles gives him a funny look. "Interesting…If this is the room you would like to stay in, then, by all means, it's yours. The other room is directly across the hall." He moves to the doorway opposite the one they were standing in and opens the door. Severus could tell without getting any closer that the room was full of bright reds and yellows.

"I'll take this one." Severus answers firmly, stepping into the darker of the two. They would both be more comfortable if Weasley took the Gryffindor colored room.

"I find that very curious. I was expecting the opposite." Giles admits, "But I want you to be comfortable here so don't let my presumptions sway you. Make yourselves at home. Both rooms have their own bathrooms. If you touch it's doorframe it will transform into whatever suits you best. Touching the doorframe of the closet will fill it with your preferred clothing as well. I'll have one of the girls come and check on you when dinner is ready. If there's anything you need, she will get it for you. Otherwise, I'll have her show you where the kitchen and dining hall is. You're welcome to help yourselves to whatever you need. If you don't mind I will wait until tomorrow to show you around the house. It has been a rather tiring day…and I'm sure the shock of falling into a different world must be having a similar affect on you."

"That's fine," Ron agrees, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Giles offer them a half bow and turns around, heading back down the stair case.

"I'm not staying here. You can if you want to, or you can come with me. I don't care what you do, but I'm not sticking around to wait on you to make up your mind." Ron tells Severus as soon as Giles is out of sight.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, I am ready to go as soon as you are." Severus answers politely, a smug look appearing on his face as Ron's mouth falls open in shock.

* * *

><p>Giles heads straight to Alice's room, eager to tell her about the strange occurrence that he had just witnessed. He wasn't in the least surprised to find Discord already there. They were sitting on Alice's whit four-poster bed, whispering quietly. Alice's own room wasn't nearly as extravagant as the other rooms in the house. The furniture was all completely white and the walls were a light purple in respect towards her realm and power. The simple four-poster bed had whit pillows and fluffy blankets, and there was a white curtain over the window. A White marble dresser with three drawers stood next to the closet and a white wooden table was next to the head of her bed. A black bag lying at the foot of her bed told him Ginger and Candice had arrived. Discord and Alice looked up as he entered the room.<p>

"How are they?" Alice questions immediately.

"I have just discovered very interesting about our Savvy and Ronaldo look-a-likes." He tells them, "I offered Severus and Ron the rooms that Savvy and Ronaldo customized. Severus preferred Ronaldo's room and Ron chose Savvy's. It's not just their taste in clothing that's different. I think their personalities are quite different as well. They may look a like but I'm quite curious as to just how much they have in common."

_**Chapter 7: Not Exactly the Wizarding World They Had Hoped For **_**Coming Soon!**


	7. Not Exactly

Chapter 7 Not Exactly the Wizarding World They Had Hoped For

"What is it that you're planning to do?" Severus asks, forcing his smug expression into a patient, expectant one.

"Well, I thought we'd use the front door," Ron shrugs, looking slightly embarrassed about the lack of cleverness in his plan.

"Do you honestly believe they will let us walk out?" Severus points out, resisting the urge to smirk. Weasley really didn't make much of a threat as an auror. It was a wonder he had managed to keep his job at all.

"I don't think they'll be around the front door. The two witches will be in their rooms with their apprentices and that one guy will be cooking dinner." Ron insists, defending what little plan he did have.

"Unless, of course, 'that one guy', whose name happens to be Giles, has a house elf to cook for him. Also they've left us so unguarded that I wonder whether they expect us to attempt to escape. It could be a trap." Severus counters, silently urging him to use some common sense and figure it out on his own.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ron replies, glaring at Snape suspiciously. Ron's instincts told him Snape was up to something. He could tell. Snape was being civil.

"We could only have one opportunity to escape. Do you honestly want to risk it by trying to escape the same way we came in?" Severus pushes.

Ron's face screws up in thought, as though he were attempting to think harder than his brain could mange. Then he shrugs, "Yes. Are you coming or not?"

Severus sighs. The boy was hopeless. "After you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron turns and starts back towards the staircase, slowing as he reached it and going down one step at a time, listening for any sign that they were about to be caught.

Severus followed him down, humoring him. When they reached the bottom, Ron motions for him to stay put and went ahead to peek around the corners. When he looked back at Severus, Severus lifted an eyebrow at him. Ron motions for him to follow and makes for the door, nearly grabbing the doorknob before Severus grabbed his wrist and shakes his head.

"If the door was cursed, Mr. Weasley, which it very well could be, reaching out and grabbing it would not be the wisest decision you have ever made." Severus explains quietly. "Feel free to thank me once we're back at Hogwarts."

Severus waves his wand at the door and magically opens it, pulling Ron out of the way. Once the door is open he pushes Weasley through it, pausing a moment to watch as Weasley regain his balance, seemingly unharmed. Satisfied that stepping through the door frame wouldn't harm him, Severus follows him out and magically shuts the door behind him.

"What was that for?" Ron whines angrily, rounding on Snape.

"I had to make sure there wasn't a jinx on the doorframe that would activate when I stepped through it." Severus answers simply, adopting an innocent expression.

"So you decided to shove me through it and see what happened? You _sacrificed _me?" Ron throws at him accusingly.

"Don't look so surprised, ," Severus smirks. "Isn't it your job to risk your life and dignity to protect innocent civilians such as myself?"

"You-I-you-You're not innocent!" Ron yells furiously, stuttering over his words.

"According to your superiors, I am." Severus counters. "Might I suggest that we finish this conversation elsewhere? If they come after us we will be outnumbered."

Ron glares at him but turns around and stalks off.

"Shall we attempt to apparate?" Severus suggests mildly, "Surely you don't intend to _walk_ all the way back to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts! I'm going to the ministry!" Ron snaps impatiently.

"Even if that were true, the same logic would apply. However, I believe that you will choose to go to Hogwarts. You still need my help in attempting to prevent further power surges." Severus points out.

Ron whirls around and glares at him, "I don't think you can help us, but if Hermione wants you involved she can come and talk to you about it herself."

"I'm sure abandoning your 'last chance at solving this case' because of your personal prejudices will prove to everyone just how capable you are of doing your job." Severus taunts him sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demands.

"What do you think it means, Mr. Weasley?" Severus smirks. Weasley was just as easy to bait as when he was a student.

Ron hesitates as though he were genuinely taking his words into consideration, then replies, "Alright, I'll apparate back to Hogwarts with you. Then you can tell me everything you know about the power surges, I'll convey the message to Hermione, and we can go back to never seeing each other again."

"As always, I am at your service." Severus answers, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He takes Ron's upper arm in a tight grip and apparates just outside the gates of Hogwarts…or at least, what he thought was Hogwarts.

The gates were collapsed and rusted, the way into Hogwarts grounds open and unprotected. The dried up lake was just a large hole with skeletal figures scattered about randomly. The tree next to the lake, which Severus was in the habit of sitting under after the students were all safely shut up in their rooms, was burnt down into a stump with a wooden sign hanging on it that read 'RIP Giant Squid'. The devastation of the grounds was nothing compared to the ruins of the castle, which was almost completely caved in. Severus's face paled and his heart sank at the sight of the collapsed in towers and ceilings…the missing walls. It was worse than it had been after the final battle. After the Dark Lord fell and the battle was all over, the castle had been severely damaged, but it had still been inhabitable...repairable. This was inconceivable. There was nothing left. Severus's home was gone.

"What happened?" Ron gasps, gazing up at what was left of the castle.

"If I knew, Mr. Weasley, don't you think I would do something about it?" Severus answers, able to keep his voice steady only because of all those years of experience he had in hiding his distress. "I'm going to cast a spell to check for any survivors and then we will go to the ministry."

Ron nods, swallowing hard. Severus waves his wand and cast a spell he had learned from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had them use it to ensure that no one survived his wrath. If the tip of his wand glowed green, it would lead him to any survivors that were still trapped on the grounds or in the castle. If it glowed red…

There were no survivors.

* * *

><p>Giles watched through a window of his estate as Severus and Ron argued for a moment before apparating away.<p>

"Should we go after them?" Discord asks wearily.

"They probably think we're insane and our world is just our delusion. That they're still in their world." Alice murmurs, "If I were in their position, I would think the same."

"They'll have to find out the hard way," Giles sighs. "Let's wait a few minutes before we go after them."

"What if they get into trouble?" Discord frowns.

"Surely they can't get in that much trouble this quickly." Giles answers, amused, "We won't give them long, and as soon as people see us with them, they won't be in any danger at all. No one would dare harm anyone under the protection of a fairy."

Discord and Alice exchange a look of doubt before Alice turns and starts out the door. "I will trace their apparition trail."

* * *

><p>Both Severus and Ron attempted side by side apparition to the ministry. Then they both attempted to try it individually. After the fifth attempt, Severus's glare stopped Ron from trying it again.<p>

"I suggest we attempt to apparate somewhere else. Something is wrong here, Mr. Weasley, and we will not figure out what it is if we keep attempting actions that we already know don't work." Severus snaps.

"What if they were telling the truth? What if we are in a different world?" Ron asks in a panic.

"I'm not certain that's possible, but if it were, panic would not be the correct way to approach it." Severus answers sternly. "Where are Potter and Granger supposed to be?"

"They had a double date in Diagon Ally." Ron answers, "We weren't getting far on the case so they decided it wouldn't hurt if they took the day off and leave me stuck with you."

"Then I suggest we go speak with them. As far as I'm concerned they are officially back on duty." Severus declares, ignoring the last part of his comment and taking his arm, easily apparating them to Diagon Ally.

A moment later Ron grimaces as he realizes where Snape had brought them. "I said Diagon Ally, not Knockturn Ally!"

"I was aiming for Diagon Ally," Severus snaps back defensively.

"Well, you're aim is a little off!" Ron retorts, staring at all the dark building around him.

"I can see that!" Severus snarls. He breaks off as he notices a street sign not too far from them…They were in Diagon Ally. "Mr. Weasley…"

"I see it." Ron mutters in shock.

Severus hesitates before replying, "Come." He starts off in the direction that Knockturn Ally would normally be. Ron, who was sticking close to him, froze as he catches sight of what Diagon Ally was supposed to look like. There was a street sign down that path as well. This one read 'Knockturn Ally'.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Ron demands, gapping at it.

"I don't think so, Mr. Weasley. I don't think magic could do this. At least, not the sort of magic I possess. "Severus answers, starting down into Knockturn Ally. "Where was this date of theirs supposed to take place?"

"They didn't tell me. I wasn't going with them," Ron admits.

Severus paused for a moment to glance into the windows of the shops they passed as the moved further along.

"What do you think is going on in Gringotts?" Ron asks, pointing down the street at the tall whit building which seemed to be the main attraction of the ally.

"I haven't the slightest idea…but we're going to find out." Severus answers as they neared it. "We're going in."

Ron nods and pushes forward through the crowd with a new purpose in his step. At the door, they were stopped by one of the goblins.

"Have you made a reservation?" The goblin asks, his eyes flickering between the two of them and the clipboard he was holding.

"Since when does one need a reservation to get into a bank?" Severus answers in annoyance.

"Since when has this been a bank?" The goblin counters, "Look, go away and send an owl to make a reservation. We will send a reply within forty-eight hours. You'll have to wait a few days, but it's the best I can do. I can't let you in without one."

"I'm an auror for the Ministry of Magic. You have to let me in." Ron announces with a voice of authority that surprised even Severus, though he'd never admit it.

The goblin narrowed his eyes at Ron. "You work with the Ministry of Magic? With Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I do." Ron answers, tilting his chin up egotistically.

"Alright then, I guess that means I have no choice but to call SECURITY!" The gobbling replies, yelling the last word.

Before Ron or Severus could react, four or five men surrounded them, wands drawn. Ron quickly moves to stand behind Severus, back to back, the way he had been taught in auror training. They both draw their wands, searching for a weak spots in the circle of wizards surrounding them.

"From now on, Mr. Weasley, I think it would be wise to refrain from bragging about your position at the ministry." Severus snarls.

"How was I supposed to know they didn't like aurors?" Ron objects, ignoring the security team's demands of dropping their wands.

"Stop!" A voice shouts over the sound of the security wizards.

Severus frowns. That was his voice, but not from his mouth.

"Stand your ground! Let me through!" The voice shouts again, somehow managing to echo through the air.

The guards immediately parted just far enough to make a path from inside the building to where Severus and Ron were standing.

A man who looked identical to Severus strode up the path, glaring at the guards. That is, he would have been identical to Severus if Severus had been having a mental breakdown. The stranger wore his messy, raven colored hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a silver, bandit style, cloth mask over his eyes. He was bare-chested and barefoot. As a matter of fact, he wasn't wearing anything other than a silver band on his upper left arm and a long tropical looking wrap around silk skirt that came down to just below his knees but had a slit up the side that went half way up his left thigh, leaving little to the imagination.

"Savvy, they work for Potter! Don't get too close!" The goblin advises.

"Are you telling me what to do, Sweetheart? You know how I feel about that." The man scolds him, his tone of voice adding a sharpness that his word choice had failed to reach.

He turns his attention back to Severus, studying him as he takes off his mask and lets down his hair.

"Bloody hell!" Severus mutters, his eyes widening.

"Oh, no…" Ron whimpers, "There's two of them!"


	8. Ron Meets Ronaldo

Chapter 8 Ron Meets Ronaldo

After a brief moment of panic, Ron breaks into a nervous laughter. "Hey, Snape! You're wearing a skirt!"

"It's not a skirt; it's a wrap that I use to hide my costume while I'm not performing." Savvy snaps at him, rolling his eyes.

"You're Savvy?" Severus questions, studying the twisted version of himself, "I know Alice. She wouldn't be very pleased with you for taking us prisoner."

"What do you know about Alice?" Savvy demands defensively.

"I know she's fond of you, and-" Severus starts, but Savvy cuts him off.

"Stop…we will do this privately." Savvy replies quickly, his eyes darting towards the crowd around him and back to Severus.

The goblin starts to object but Savvy sends him a glare. "I'm working, Sweet. These men want a private performance. We are not to be disturbed."

"They're from Potter!" One of the guards objects, "We need to take them to Master Riddle!"

"I serve Alice of the Outcasts. If they are a threat to her," Savvy starts, glaring at Severus and Ron, "and my dance will tell me if you are…then you are mine to deal with. I will alert Alice to their presence, but in the mean time I will dance for them privately."

"You'll what?" Ron demands, hoping 'dance' didn't mean what he thought it did.

"You will come with me." Savvy instructs, "This is my establishment so don't even think of trying to escape. Everyone in Knockturn Ally would fight for me if I so desired. Trust me when I say you don't want to face my fangirls."

He walks back into the building, expecting them to follow. Severus and Ron exchange a confused look but quickly follow Savvy through the building, which turned out to be a pub with exotic dancing as the preferred form of entertainment, and into a large dressing room in the back. Savvy shuts the door behind them and runs his hand down it in a caress, muttering a silencing charm under his breath. A loud gasp echoes through the room and Savvy quickly makes his way to a thick curtain in the back of the room and pulls it open.

The splitting image of Ron, except for the black leather corset and knickers, was shaking his hips in an exotic dance in front of a young blond woman who looked as though she were about to faint.

Savvy rolls his eyes as the two look up at him guiltily. "How many times do I have to ask you to use your own dressing room for your private performances, Ronaldo?"

Ron's eyes widen in shock and his face turns the same shade of red as his hair.

"Yours is bigger than mine," Ronaldo complains.

"Damn right it is," Savvy smirks.

"I was talking about your private studio, you old git," Ronaldo grins playfully.

"Get her out of here. I have guests that I find more fascinating than yours." Savvy demands, "And just for the record, my rooms are bigger than yours for a reason. I am the mentor and you are the apprentice."

"Pardon me, love, but I have a few pressing matter to attend to." Ronaldo tells the blond girl, who looked like she wanted to look offended but couldn't stop staring at Savvy. "May I offer you a free reschedule to make up for it?"

"I'd love to. I will make a reservation as soon as I get home." The girl answers, standing up and heading towards the door. Savvy opens it for her and bows as she leaves the room.

"I will give you one opportunity to answer honestly before I dance for you. If you're honest, I may let you walk out of here in one piece. If not…well, I'll just leave that up to your imaginations for now, shall I? Why would you tell them you're from Potter if you're close enough to Alice that it would upset her if you were harmed? You contradict yourselves." Savvy questions, rounding on Severus and Ron. "Are you a threat to us?"

"Why do they look just like us except with clothes on?" Ronaldo interrupts, his gaze flickering between Ron, Severus and Savvy. "Why would anyone who looks like us wear clothes?"

"Who are you? "Ron asks in shock.

"Ronaldo, apprentice to the Great Savvy- Exotic Dancer and Seer." Ronaldo answers, "Who are you?"

"We don't want trouble…we're just trying to figure out what's going on. "Ron replies hesitantly. There was no way he was mentioning the ministry or Harry again in front of them.

"Go summon Alice." Savvy requests guardedly, "I'm going to dance for them."

"That dancing bit really isn't necessary." Ron objects instantly, "We're not bored or anything…"

"I can summon the guards to arrest you or you can stand still." Savvy answers, giving them an ultimatum.

"We don't want to be entertained! We want to know what the bloody hell is going on!" Severus snarls.

Ron's eyes widen as Savvy removes his wrap, revealing a small, tight pair of green knickers with tiny diamonds lining the edges.

"I'm not doing this for your entertainment, "Savvy replies calmly, "Exotic dancing triggers my seer abilities. When I dance for you, I will know for sure who you are and whether you're a threat…to me or to Alice. I will be able to sense your strengths and even some of your weaknesses…your desires. The paths you have chosen and others that would lead you to success. Exactly what and how much I see differs each time I dance…but I will know enough about you to get the answers I seek. You may close your eyes, if you wish, but I doubt it will make much of a difference.

Severus glares at him, thinking quickly and calculating the risks.

"If you don't want this you shouldn't have said you were from Potter." Savvy snaps.

"Harry Potter saved the entire wizarding world!" Ron objects defensively. "I it wasn't for him, you-know-who would have taken over."

"Tom Riddle is the greatest wizard our realm has ever known. If it was for him and his deatheaters, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore would have enslaved the entire wizarding world by now." Severus counters smoothly as he begins swaying his hips and moving around them, "If it wasn't for Potter Hermione Granger wouldn't have lost her mind. Only Potter's slaves call Riddle you-know-who, and they do so with the utmost respect. Master Riddle is the one leading the rebellion against Potter in an attempt to find and free them."

"He's insane!" Ron mouths at Severus, just as Ronaldo walked back into the room with Alice, Discord and Giles behind him.

Discord takes one look at Ron's face and bursts into laughter. "I don't think my puppies are enjoying your dance very much, Savvy."

Savvy's eyes meets Alice's and he increases the intimacy of the dance, pressing his body against Ron's and Severus's as he danced, his gaze never leaving hers. A faint blue light begins emanating from the parts of his body that comes into contact with theirs.

"Stop playing with them, Savvy," Alice laughs, "Tell me what you see."

"I see a lovely fairy silently begging for a private performance." Savvy smirks at her.

"What do you see about _my guests_?" Alice rephrases but doesn't deny his accusation.

"Straight to business as always," Savvy replies, the blue glow fading as he pulled away from Severus and Ron and moves towards her. He takes her hand and presses his lips against her wrist before muttering, "Typical Alice."

"I have no choice," she murmurs, "You know that."

He releases her hand and takes a step back, offering her a half hearted smile before turning back to Ron and Severus, circling them but keeping his distance, his eyes looking them over.

"They are from a world quite different from ours, where Master Riddle and Harry Potter have reverse roles. They don't understand our world. As a matter of fact, they have just recently come to accept that they are, in fact, in a different world…Though how this other world is possible, I cannot say. "Savvy begins, "Ronaldo's twin is revolted by me. Mine is curious and suspicious about me, and revolted my Ronaldo. It's quite odd really…I think these two almost hate each other."

"Do they have anything to do with the power surges?" Giles questions.

"They seek the same answers you do…and those answers can only be found in our world. The rest of their future is fogged over…blocked against my body. I cannot sense it…but I know they're meant to be here. "Savvy answers. He meets Alice's gaze again before adding, "Severus has assumed a partial truth about us that could be the death of me, but I don't think he would willingly expose us…what we used to be."

"And what, exactly did you used to be?" Severus questions studying him.

"Lovers," Alice answers hesitantly, "You see, fairies aren't permitted to fall in love. If they do, their lovers are killed the moment they are discovered and the fairy who committed the…offense, is thrown into the Abyss, assuming said fairy has an apprentice, which I do."

"The Abyss is our version of your dreaded Azkaban…except no one ever escapes the Abyss." Savvy explains quickly.

If you let slip to anyone outside of this room that Alice and Savvy used to be lovers, you'll be spending the rest of your lives as my puppies," Discord threatens.

"I don't think the threats are necessary," Savvy laughs softly, looking at Severus. "He won't betray you, Alice. There's a fierce loyalty in him…difficult to win, but once attained, even more difficult to lose."

"Just like you then? "Alice teases.

Savvy frowns, "No, I would never wear all black."

"And their names are different," Ron points out.

"No, our names are the same as well." Savvy disagrees, "My full name is Severus Snape. Savvy started out as my stage name, but it fit so well that I started using it constantly. When I was young I had a friend who called me Sev. When I was trying to come up with a stage name I realized I could turn it into Savvy with just a few alterations. Savvy means 'to understand'. When I dance for people, at least, during my private performances, I am using my power to enable me to understand them so that I can help them move in the right direction in their lives…it pays well."

"Also, Ronaldo is actually Ronald Weasley." Discord jumps in.

Ronaldo shrugs, "I chose Ronaldo because is sounded sophisticated."

"Yeah, it does." Ron grins.

"Savvy, we were wondering if you and your apprentice would do me the honor of visiting my estate for a while. We think you could help us stop the power surges and send Severus and Ron back to their own world. "Giles requests.

"Is Alice staying with you?" Savvy questions, smirking when she rolls her eyes.

"Yes…yes, she is." Giles answers knowingly.

"Then who are we to refuse a fairy's request."


	9. Intermission

Intermission

The Daily Prophet

Severus Snape, Potions Master for Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, and known deatheater has seemingly vanished into this air, taking Ronald Weasley, auror and Order of Merlin First Class, with him. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the last ones to see Ronald Weasley before he was kidnapped.

"We were on a special case and Ron was going to talk to Snape to see if he could give us any leads." Harry Potter, who now works with Weasley as an auror, stated. "We haven't seen him since."

Severus Snape, who would have a criminal record had he not manipulated and deceived (as deatheaters have been known to do) the Wizengamot into clearing his name, was last seen by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who described his behavior as distant and nervous. Ministry officials have searched both Mr. Weasley's home and Professor Snape's private chambers at Hogwarts, but have found no sign of any wrong doing. Of course, that doesn't mean much when you consider Snape's shady past and his obvious dislike for the Golden Trio, who killed his master, you-know-who, three years ago.

A little bird has revealed that Snape is the prime suspect for the kidnapping and murder of Auror Weasley, but don't expect the Ministry to be open about the subject. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has refused to comment on it.

We can only hope that, wherever he is, Ronald Weasley is still alive and will have the strength and courage to survive this horrid attack by one of you-know-who's, still faithful, vicious deatheaters, and that Severus Snape will have mercy on this unfortunate auror.

If you see either this man (below right) or his attacker (below left) please contact Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet.

Yours Truly

Rita Skeeter


	10. When Harry and Hermione Fell in a Hole

Chapter 9 When Harry and Hermione Fell into a Hole

Harry stormed through halls of Hogwarts furiously, trailed by Hermione, who was trying to calm him down.

"Harry, please! Don't jump to conclusions!" Hermione objects, struggling to keep up with him.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, Snape did something to him! Even the Daily Prophet says so!" Harry insists, shrugging off her protests.

"The Daily Prophet also told people you were crazy when you tried to warn people about you-know-who coming back!" Hermione points out.

"That's not the same thing! Snape was a deatheater. I know he redeemed himself and everything, but if Ron made him mad enough there's no telling what Snape would do to him." Harry counters, "Why else would Snape and Ron both be missing?"

"We should at least go talk to Headmistress McGonagall before we search his office." Hermione urges him, "We don't have the right to search through his things without permission from Professor Snape or one of his superiors."

"We're aurors, Hermione. We have the right to search whatever we want to, and right now I want to know what Snape is hiding in his office." Harry retorts.

"He's probably not hiding anything," Hermione pushes. "Whatever happened to Ron probably happened to him, too."

"Then let's search his office for a clue as to what happened to both of them" Harry compromises as they reach Snape's office door. Without waiting for her to reply, he pushes it open and steps inside.

The office was spotless. It didn't look as though anything were out of place.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Harry," Hermione whispers, looking around the room. It was too quiet. Hermione could sense that something was out of place, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"We'll just take a quick look around in his drawers and other places he might have hidden something, and then we'll go, alright?" Harry insists.

Harry takes a few steps forward and stumbles, barely managing to grab on to solid ground as he falls through the floor, which still looked solid even though he was mostly beneath it. "Hermione!"

"Harry!" Hermione cries out, grabbing his wrists. She struggles to pull him up but the harder she tugged the heavier he seemed.

"Hermione, help me!" Harry pleads.

"I'm trying!" Hermione groans, "It feels like the floor is pulling you down!"

Right at that moment the floor gave a violent tug on Harry, causing Hermione's grip to slip and her hands to pass through the floor as well. Hermione's heart raced as she felt some invisible force latch on to her wrists and pull her down into the floor.


	11. Arguing With Himself

Chapter 10 That Time When Severus Argued With Himself and Lost

Savvy settled himself on Alice's bed and wrapped an arm around her as she curled up against him, her head on his shoulder and one hand resting on his bare chest.

"Remind me why Giles decided to give the outsiders my rooms?" He asks lazily, stroking her shoulder.

"I think he was just trying to see if your personalities were as similar as your looks," Alice explains sleepily.

It had been a long day. Severus and Ron had both been upset about how different Delyruim's wizarding world was from their own…especially the bit about Hogwarts being destroyed during Hermione Granger's murderous rampage. After calming them down and making sure Candice and Ginger were alright she had retreated to the privacy of her own room.

She had been annoyed with Savvy. He had provoked Severus at least twice while she and Giles were attempting to restore the peace. However, her anger towards him had been instantly wiped away when he had quietly swayed into her room, shutting and silencing the door behind him, and gave her a private performance of one of his more humorous dances. His eyes had lit up at the sound of her laughter.

Alice, Fairy of the Realm of Outcasts, could hold a grudge better than any other fairy Delyrium had ever seen…except, perhaps, Tuley. Granted, Discord fury was worse, but Alice's silent rage could last forever. Except with him. She had never been able to hold a grudge against him.

"You think he's sexy," Savvy accuses, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course I think he's sexy. He looks just like you." She teases, pressing a kiss to his neck and letting her lips linger as she adds, "I think my dancer is jealous."

"Savvy the Seer doesn't get jealous." He objects.

"No, but Savvy the man is." She counters.

He studies her for a moment before sighing, "Savvy the man is in love with you."

"Alice the fairy isn't allowed to love," Alice mutters, slipping her arm around his wait and moving her head down onto his chest.

"No…but Alice the woman is." Savvy replies, using her phrasing against her.

"I wish you weren't a dancer and I weren't a fairy." Alice whispers, "I want to stay like this forever."

Savvy laughs, "I'm rather charmed by our forbidden love, Beauty. I wouldn't trade us for anything. I love dancing…I couldn't give it up any more than you could give up being a fairy."

"I'm not a fairy willingly, but you willingly dance with any girl who asks…girls who aren't bound by the rules I am. Women you could be with without worrying about people finding out. Without risking your life. If wither of us have a reason to be jealous, it's me." She counters.

"Unless you're referring to my stage performances, I don't dance with every female who asks me to. I am very particular about who I allow to touch me while I'm dancing and who I dance for privately. With my ability to 'see' anyone who touches me while I'm dancing, the amount of information that would run through me on a daily basis, if I danced for every female, would be overpowering. It's like a light burning sensation. It feels incredible so long as it's done carefully. Otherwise it hurts." Savvy objects smoothly. "I don't want just any girl…I want Alice of the Outcasts. She's the only one who can make my heart race. The one I dance for, even when she's not a part of my audience or one of my clients. She's the one I love."

"You shouldn't you know," Alice murmurs, repeating the statement she said every time they were together like this. "Loving me could kill you."

"Not loving you would kill me faster."

It was an old conversation that they repeated time and again. It had started out as an argument two years ago. She couldn't handle knowing that he danced for other girls. He hated that she held herself back because of her duties as a fairy. They both knew that she loved him as well; she would just never admit it. The King and Queen Fairies considered love a weakness. A liability…so it was forbidden, and she listened to them. He suspected though, that telling him not to love her because it would hurt him was her way of telling him that she loved him. Dancing was his life…his power, and she was the only one he had ever considered giving it up for. But he couldn't give up dancing for a woman who would never be free to love him just as much, who wasn't willing to fight for their right to be together.

"Alice..." He says softly, looking down at her. Before he could continue the door opened and Ginger ran in, jumping up onto the bed with them.

"Giles says we need to talk about the bad thing." She announces as Giles, discord, Severus, Ron, and Ronaldo came into the room as well.

"Candice is asleep," Discord announces. "We're just discussing things right now. I will wake her up when we need her"

Alice tries to sit up and move to the edge of the bed but Savvy straightens into a sitting position and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him and meeting Severus's gaze with a gleam in his eyes. Severus raises an eyebrow at him. Savvy ignores it and turns his attention back to Giles. Discord waves a hand and black smoke appears and forms into several solid chairs. She positions them around the bed, making sure everyone had a place to sit.

"You said you thought my apprentice and I could assist you. How?" Savvy questions as Ronaldo takes the chair just to Savvy's left and Giles sits down in the chair directly in front of the bed.

"I'm not entirely sure." Giles admits, "We've only just considered the option that Severus and Ron, who are identical to the two of you, aren't here by coincidence. I think we should first discuss the source of the power surges. Where are they coming from?"

"_Who _are they coming from?" Severus corrects him.

"You think there's someone out there who would willingly risk infuriating all five fairies of Delyrium?" Savvy asks mockingly, "Who would have enough power to cause such an abnormality without simultaneously revealing their location?"

"I assume you have a better explanation?" Severus counters challengingly.

"I'm merely pointing out that your explanation is no more believable than any other," Savvy answers, his voice kind but his words intended to sting a bit, "You are making unfounded accusations. Are those common in your world? Here we find them repulsive."

Alice elbows him, "His assumption is logical. If there was an object that could do something like this, we would know about it. It could be coming from someone in my realm. Such abnormalities, though I've never seen any this strong, are common there. It could be someone who doesn't know how to use their powers…or maybe someone who just doesn't have any control over them."

Severus smirks. Savvy wasn't happy that she had taken his side and Severus didn't need ligillimency to see that. "Is there any way we could find out? Have you attempted to trace the magic back to its original source?"

"We can detect any sort of magic with the utmost of ease. That's how we could immediately tell that you weren't Savvy and Ron wasn't Ronaldo…other than the fact that your choice of clothing differs extensively. The two of you may look exactly alike, but your magical signatures are different. Despite all of this, the only magic that we can readily trace is apparition." Giles explains.

"I read a spell once where you could take a piece of something and use it to scry for the rest of it. That would take us to where the bad thing is." Ginger pipes up.

"Who said you were going?" Savvy interrupts instantly. "It's too dangerous for you to get involved, Ginger."

He didn't want her in harm's way any more than he did Alice. Alice was a fairy and he knew better than to try to stop her…but Ginger was just a child, and he wanted to protect her as best he could.

"Alice says it's the fairy's job to fight the dangerous bad things. We're supposed to be brave and strong when everyone else is scared. Don't worry Savvy. I will protect you." Ginger promises.

Severus snickers, folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you have something to add, Sweetheart?" Savvy questions Severus, his voice like poisoned honey.

"Only that I seem to have discovered a version of myself that severely lacks masculinity." Severus throws at him, a wicked amusement in his eyes.

"Aren't men your age supposed to have already gone trough that 'self discovery' phase? I find it hard to believe that you've just now discovered this rather prominent characteristic that you seem to possess. I could sense you lack of masculinity the moment I laid eyes on you." Savvy smirks, "As a matter of fact, I was under the impression that I was going to the aid of a damsel in distress when I first rescued you from my security guards. Imagine my surprise once I realized you were male."

"Yes, because what I need is to be rescued by a man who wears a skirt and diamond encrusted knickers." Severus sneers sarcastically.

"I'm honored that you find my attire so attractive, Sweetheart," Savvy replies with a smirk, "I can't blame you for being envious when your own clothing is so…drab."

"Count on a female to insult my choice in clothing," Severus retorts.

"You don't have to be female to know the difference between tact and tacky, Swee-"

"Enough!" Alice snarls, jerking away from Savvy and standing up. "This is ridiculous! If you're going to sit around arguing instead of helping us stop the power surges then get out of my room!"

"I helped, Alice, didn't I?" Ginger asks meekly, "I had a good idea, right?"

"Scrying works with physical matter…things you can harvest. Magic doesn't quite work that way. We have no way of acquiring a portion of the power surge to scry with…but yes, Ginger, it was a good suggestion." Giles tells her comfortingly, "Also, Alice had a very good suggestion." He continues, turning towards Severus and Savvy, "If you two can't be civil then you have no business here. We are trying to work. I will not allow a hindrance such as this one to remain in my house."

Savvy folds his arms across his chest, "I was merely thanking him for complimenting my clothing. I do not mean to be a hindrance."

Severus shot Savvy a threatening glare but remains silent. If he ever wanted to get back to Hogwarts…the one that was still standing, then he would need their assistance.

"Actually, Ginger may be on to something as well." Discord muses, thinking quickly. "I have an artifact called The Harvester. It collects magical signatures from other people and stores them in a vial. If we can trigger the artifact during a power surge, it might be able to collect that to…then we could use it to scry for the offender."

"Or it just might stop the power surges all together. If it steals magical signatures, whomever we use it on may be human afterwards. They wouldn't have any magic left other than a few small traces." Giles adds, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"But we could still use it to scry for the offender. Even the small traces can be found through scrying." Discord pushes.

"Then we could identify the offender by comparing the remaining traces to those we harvested," Giles smiles.

"Then we could throw the offender into the Abyss," Discord grins.

"And send these blokes back to where ever they came from," Savvy throws in.

"You should go get the artifact from her estate, Savvy. You're too tense. It would do you some good to go for a walk and get some fresh air." Alice requests, studying him worriedly. He didn't normally exhibit such a blatant rudeness towards her guests.

"I'll wake up Candice so she can go with you and show you were it is." Discord agrees.

"Ronaldo can go get it," Savvy objects, "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Oh really?" Alice retorts, shocked by the implications in his statement. "So you can invite your _clients _into your dressing room to fool around with you, but I can't be anywhere near someone I'm trying to help unless you're there to supervise?"

"A little _help _isn't all he wants from you, love." Savvy insists accusingly, glaring at Severus.

"Who's making unfounded accusations now, Savvy?" Severus informs him silkily, "Since you're so repulsed by them, I might just oblige you and commit the act you're referring to…Don't tempt me to seduce her…If you were once lovers then it wouldn't be too difficult. I am, after all, identical to you."

Savvy flies off the bed and lunges at Severus but Alice quickly pushes her way between them.

"Keep this up and I myself will tempt him to seduce me," Alice threatens, "No commitments from the fairy, remember? It would work out perfectly for him. A nice memory to take back to his world with him, no strings attached."

"You're mine!" Savvy insists in a smooth, but angry, tone of voice.

"No, I belong to the King and Queen fairies." She snaps. After a moment she adds, "I don't know what your problem with him is, but if you want to stay here you'd better get over it quickly. Now get out."

"Alice," Savvy sighs, reaching for her.

Alice's eyes turn completely neon violet and her hair begins to frizz out as her skin lets off a loud crackling noise. Alice was born in the realm of the outcasts. She was electricity. When she was younger, an apprentice rather than a fairy, no one could touch her because of it. It was only her power as a fairy that let her control it. "I said get out!"

Savvy hesitates, torn. After a moment he opts to avoid a fight with her. He couldn't bring himself to be violent with her, even if he did stand a chance at winning such a fight…which he didn't. He takes a step back and bows low. "I am at your disposal…Alice of the Outcasts."

Careful not to touch her on his was past her, he starts for the door. Savvy pauses in the doorway, turning back towards his apprentice, who obviously didn't know how to react to the changes in his mentor's behavior. "Renaldo, go with Candice to get The Harvester."


	12. Master Riddle

Chapter 11 When Ronaldo gave Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to Lord Voldemort

A/N: This update is dedicated to Dragon Moon X. Thanks for being such a great friend! Happy birthday!

When Hermione woke, she could smell rain in the air before she even opened her eyes. She was lying on something hard and bumpy that was starting to make her back hurt. IT took her a second to realize she was lying on the ground, but when she finally did, everything came flooding back to her. She quickly sat up and looked around.

"Harry!" She gasps, crawling over to him and shaking him awake.

Harry groans and rolls over onto his side, "Just another five minutes and I'll get up, ok, 'Mione?"

"No! Get up! We don't know where we are, Harry!" Hermione snaps, shoving him.

Harry blinks open his eyes and slowly sits up as he remembers what had happened to them. He looks around as he pushes himself off the ground and helps Hermione get to her feet as well. They were standing next to a dark mansion. The sky was dark and cloudy, but the ground was dry and was little grass he did see was dead.

"Are we under the castle?" Harry asks, remembering falling through the floor.

"We can't be…" Hermione frowns, "Someone would have known if there was a place like this under Hogwarts. It would be in Hogwarts: A History."

"What other explanation is there?" Harry asks, "We fell through a hole in the dungeons, Hermione."

"Do you think this is what happened to Ron and Snape?" Hermione asks quietly, pulling out her wand and clutching it tightly.

"I don't know…" Harry answers uncertainly.

"Potter!" a voice behind them yells.

They whirl around and catch sight of Ron coming out of the mansion. He was dressed strangely, in nothing but a black corset and matching knickers.

"Ron!" Hermione yells in relief, rushing towards him.

"Stay back!" Ron snarls, waving the scepter he was holding at them. It was about a foot long, the color of gold, and had an onyx stone at the tip of it.

Hermione freezes, confused, and Ron takes advantage of her hesitation, waving his free hand at them in a sweeping motion. They were thrown back off their feet. Harry immediately attempted to get up again, but he and Hermione both found themselves immobilized.

"Ron! Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione squeaks, unable to move anything but her head.

"And what are you wearing?" Harry asks, making a face at his outfit.

"You have insulted my outfit for the last time, Potter!" Ron roars, "I may not have sexy dancer powers yet, but I'm still one bloody brilliant wizard!"

"What's going on?" Another girl asks, walking up behind Ron. She had long back hair and was dressed in a simple black dress.

"I have captured Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I have to take them to Lord Riddle before I return to Giles's manor." Ron tells her.

"I can't interfere with what goes on in your realm. It's none of my business unless it affects the realm of darkness." Candice says apologetically.

"Maybe, but it is _my_ business, and I can't just let them go. There's no telling what damage they would cause if I just let them go free again. Savvy would never forgive me." Ron replies, his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione before moving back towards the other girl.

"I understand. Give me the Harvester. I will take it to my mentor so that you may deal with these two." Candice offers.

"Thanks," Ron grins, handing her the scepter. "I'll meet you back at the manor. Stay safe."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Candice laughs.

"You're the one out of your realm," Ron counters.

"You're the weaker of us two. I could have you killed by simply snapping my fingers." Candice points out.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You love me." Ron grins.

"I'm not allowed to love. I'm the future fairy of the black magic realm." Candice teases, flying off before he could reply.

Ron turns back to Harry and Hermione. "Come on you two. Riddle will be happy to see you."

He waves his hand at them again and they levitate into the air. He clenches his fist in their direction and snaps Ministry of Magic. For a moment a thick fog appears out of no where, blinding them. When it clears, they were in the middle of city next to a tall building with a big screen attached to it. Harry's eyes widen as he recognizes the picture of the man smiling down at them from the screen. It was an older looking version of what Tom Riddle had looked like when he'd met him in the chamber of secrets at Hogwarts.

"Harry…is that who I think it is?" Hermione asks, shocked.

"That's Tom Riddle," Harry answers swallowing hard. "Ron? Why are you doing this? What's going on?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Harry Potter. Your schemes to take over the wizarding world are going to stop once and for all!" Ron declares, snapping his fingers so that they'll float along behind him as he enters the building and approaches the administration desk.

"Hello Ronaldo. What can I do for you today?" The woman behind the desk asks, flipping her long blonde hair to the side and fluttering her long eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"I have captured the infamous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Ronaldo answers proudly, loud enough that everyone in the room stopped to watch. He was puffing his chest out and trying to look impressive, which was difficult for a guy wearing a black corset and matching knickers.

"Oh my…that's so impressive! Our best deatheaters weren't able to capture them and here you are with both of them!" The woman gasps, impressed, "Master Riddle ought to hire you! I could put in a good word for you if you like? I wouldn't mind seeing you on a daily basis."

"That's a very generous offer. I know how desperately you all must want me…but, alas, I belong on stage in a dimly lit room filled with loud music and dozens of cheering fans begging me to take off what few clothes I'm actually wearing. Besides, I don't find you that attractive, and I'd probably be sick to my stomach if I had to look at your face on a daily basis." Ron says with a grin, but then slaps a hand over his mouth, shocked at his words.

"Excuse me?" The woman snaps.

"I said…you should put guards on them and tell Lord Riddle they're here." He answers, hesitantly lowering his hand.

"That's what I thought you said…jerk." The woman mutters, just barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Ron! Ron, are you listening to me?" Hermione yells at him. She had been trying to get his attention ever since they walked into the building. "Ron, let us go! Now!"

"I prefer _Ronaldo_. Your fate is now in the hands of one of the greatest leaders our realm has ever seen. I'm sorry I had to do this, 'Mione…but you really shouldn't have blown up Hogwarts."

"I'll see you at the club, darling." Ronaldo tells the blonde woman as she rings a bell on her desk. Several fully robbed deatheaters appeared from out of a nearby room and rushed to take Harry and Hermione, removing the levitation spell and holding them prisoner by hand and wand.

"Get out of my office," She snaps back.

"You won't be saying that the next time you see me dance," Ronaldo grins.

"I'm not going back to see you dance…until tomorrow." She answers with a reluctant sigh.

"That's what I thought," Ron nods in approval, turning around and ignoring Harry and Hermione's screams of protest as he makes for the door. He pauses to watch as Tom Riddle finally makes his presence known.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" A voice that harry had hoped to never hear again whispers. He and Hermione fall silent as Tom riddle slowly approaches them, a smug look on his face and his hands clasped casually behind his back.


	13. Lord Voldemort

Chapter 12 Lord Voldemort-Savior of the wizarding world

Tom Riddle met Harry's gaze with a look of pure hatred etched on his face. "I told you I would end your reign of terror one day, Potter. You will never again strike fear into the hearts of my people."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock and he exchanged a very confused look with Hermione. A smug look appeared on Tom's face as he continued, "Yes, you thought you were invincible, but you're not. I believe that we can all agree that the atrocious crimes you've committed against the innocents of the Wizarding Realm deserve a death sentence. However, as a fair and just leader of this realm, I will not lower myself to your level by killing you now. You will stand trial while ach of your crimes are brought to light so everyone can see what a monster you truly are and the darkness that so consumes you. You will be forced to confront the combined suffering that you have inflicted upon so many people, including Hermione here. I must admit that I am quite shocked that she was found in your company. If I discover that you have done further harm to her than you already have, I will ensure that you receive the worst punishment possible- I will convince HeadFairy Giles that the only way to keep my people safe from your hideousness is to have you thrown into the abyss."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether he was more frightened or confused.

Satisfied that he had struck terror into his enemy as well as he could at the moment without lowering himself to Harry's level, Tom shifted his gaze towards Hermione and the hatred on his face instantly slipped away, replaced by a much softer, gentler look of admiration, respect…and something else that she couldn't quite identify. "It's alright, Hermione. It's over. You don't have to be afraid anymore. He will never hurt anyone ever again…and I'm going to take care of you."

"You won't get away with this! Harry and I will-"Hermione started to fume, angry and a little dazed by the way he was looking at her.

Tom presses a finger to her lips to silence her, cutting her off midsentence. "Shhh, don't speak now. I know you're confused and I promise I will try to help you understand everything that has happened. I will even make a request that the Fairy of Darkness give you back your memory. But for now, I have work to do."

Tom turned to his deatheaters who were waiting patiently and watching with respect and awe in their eyes. They loved watching their leader worked and aspired to one day be as kind and generous as him some day.

"Lock Potter up to await trial. Assign Miss Granger to the guest chambers closest to my living quarters and make her feel as comfortable as possible. However, you should also make certain that she can't escape. I think we can all agree that she isn't in the right state of mind at the moment and we don't want to risk her sanity snapping again and sending her off on another mercy crusade."

"You're completely mental!" Harry throws at Tom.

"Harry, don't provoke him!" Hermione hisses. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was fairly certain that insulting Lord Voldemort to his face was a bad idea.

The two deatheaters who had a hold on her arms led her off towards a nearby elevator while the others shoved Harry in the opposite direction. A single deatheater still stood in front of Tom.

Before she was forced into the lift, Hermione was convinced that Voldemort had gone mad as she heard his instructions to the remaining deatheater. "Tell the Fairies I have the Dark Lord in custody and awaiting trial. They are invited to witness it if they so desire."


End file.
